Many portable electronic devices are powered by batteries. Rechargeable batteries are often used to avoid the cost of replacing conventional dry-cell batteries and to conserve precious resources. However, recharging batteries with conventional rechargeable battery chargers requires access to an alternating current (AC) power outlet, which is sometimes not available or not convenient. It is therefore desirable to derive power for mobile portable electronics via electromagnetic radiation. Some systems for wireless charging via electromagnetic radiation have been disclosed. However, these systems are retro-directive in that beacon or calibration signals are used to maintain dynamic and continuous knowledge of locations of power receivers in a wireless power delivery environment.
For testing, certification, and other purposes, it may become important to obtain RF power and other measurements of wireless power transmission systems in wireless power delivery environments. Unfortunately, because the systems are designed for dynamic use, it can be difficult to obtain accurate RF and other measurements with these dynamic and continuous systems.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. The examples provided herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.